


Family Changes

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sentinel Bingo Card, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: William contacts Jim about something important. Jim doesn’t know if he’s going to take his dad up on his offer or not.Sentinel BingoPrompt: The Real Deal





	Family Changes

Family Changes  
By PattRose  
Summary: William contacts Jim about something important. Jim doesn’t know if he’s going to take his dad up on his offer or not.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1871  
Warning: Sequel to New Family, Family and Friends, Family Debt, Family Smarts, Family Vacation, Family Bets and Family Fright.  
Prompt: The Real Deal  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. Thanks again for the story idea.

A/N: thank you to Afrieal for her story suggestions. It worked!

Blair had told William all about Maggie and her little sister, Beth. William had already decided that he couldn’t take care of his house any longer and that he was going to give it to Jim and Blair. William knew they would love it and it meant that they would be able to have all the kids in this house with plenty of room. William had already seen his lawyer to draw up the papers for Jim and Blair. Now, to talk Jim into taking it… 

Jim had talked to a real estate agent that morning, and arranged for them to look at four bedroom houses. Jim was determined to give Beth a good home along with Maggie. Blair was totally onboard about a move, also. It was Jim’s day off and they were going to see what they could afford to buy. Jim hoped that they would find something in one day because the next day was going to be focused on getting Maggie and Beth’s social security from her deceased mom. Maggie wouldn’t have to work as much, as hard or as long with a check coming in for both of them. 

Jim was ready to go and was waiting for Blair. Cooper was already at school. Jim was going to insist they have two bathrooms in the next house, if not three. Jim got another cup of coffee and hoped Blair was almost done. He listened and realized that Blair was having a little too much fun. Jim pounded on the door and said, “Knock it off.”

“You’re just no fun anymore,” Blair yelled back, laughing his head off. 

But at least Jim’s yelling worked, Blair got out of the shower and was getting dressed already. 

Jim heard his dad’s heartbeat and said, “My dad’s at the door, Blair.”

“So answer it,” Blair teased. 

Jim smiled all the way to the door and opened it. “Good morning, Dad. What’s new with you? Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“I would love a cup of coffee. Is Blair here?”

“Yeah, he’s almost done dressing. Sit down at the table and I’ll get your coffee,” Jim insisted. 

William sat down at the table and waited patiently for Blair to come out of the bathroom. Jim brought his coffee and set it down in front of him. 

“So what’s going on, Dad?”

“We have to wait for Blair. It concerns him too.”

Blair walked out of the bathroom at that moment and said, “Good morning, William. It’s good to see you. What brings you over this early?”

“First of all, am I interrupting anything?”

“We’re going to look at some houses today, that’s all. We’re trying to find a four bedroom home for all of us,” Jim answered. 

“No need to look, Jim. Do I have a deal for you? You know how most parents die and leave their children money and property? I’m doing it differently. I’m giving you and Blair my house now. It’s got five bedrooms and four bathrooms, so there would be plenty of room for you two, Cooper, Maggie and Beth. What do you think about that?”

“Dad, we can’t take your house. Where would you live?”

“I moved into a senior citizens condo last weekend. It’s a small two bedroom place and I love it. The house was getting too big for me and I’d like to keep it in the family. Say yes,” William pleaded. 

Blair was bouncing in place. “Jim, we could never find a place as nice as that for the amount we were going to spend.”

“Dad, what about Steven? He’s going to be hurt.”

“That’s really sweet of you to worry about your brother, but I gave him what the house is worth in cash yesterday. He can do whatever he wants with it. So there is nothing holding you back. There are enough bedrooms, bathrooms, a huge kitchen and dining room and plenty of room in the study for all of you. You won’t have to buy any furniture. Every room is furnished. I brought the papers for you. All you have to do is take them to the lawyers and sign them in front of him. Mike is waiting for your call. I already put the utilities in your name, in hopes that you would agree to this.”

Jim hugged his father for a long time. “Dad, this is the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me. Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jimmy. Now move over so Blair can hug me. He’s dying to do it.”

Blair hugged William for a long time and once Blair stood back he watched as William handed the manila envelope to Jim before he left. 

“Oh, one more thing, you two. I would like to continue being invited over for Sunday night dinners. Will that be workable?”

“You can come anytime you want to,” Jim answered. William hugged him once more and went to the front door. Jim walked him over, and as Jim shut the door, his eyes were misted over. 

“He’s the real deal, Jim.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Some fathers aren’t really fathers. They just like to say they are. This guy acts on it and does things for you. He’s the real deal. Someday I wish I could meet mine and have him be just half of what your dad is like.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Do you realize we’ll have room for everyone. We’ll even have an extra room for your mom when she comes to visit. I love our life. Cooper is going to be so thrilled. He’ll get a real room.”

“He’s such a good kid, he never complains and neither does Beth. They liked those little rooms.”

“We’ll let each of them pick out their rooms tonight and we’ll move tomorrow after we go to the Social Security Office. I’ve got to get some time off from Simon.”

“Call him while I call Megan and tell her the news. She’ll help us move. Did I tell you she got a new pickup?”

“No, you didn’t. When did she do that?” Jim asked. 

“About a week ago. We’ll have plenty of room to take our things. But if your dad is leaving all the furniture we might leave our stuff here and rent it out furnished.”

“Wasn’t Megan looking for a new place to live a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, but she never found anything in her price range that was nice,” Blair explained. 

“Why don’t we rent the loft out to her for a small amount of money? She’ll only have a small rent payment and utilities. Why don’t you call her and ask her right now?”

Blair was thrilled with this idea. “I’ll call her right now. You call Simon. Maybe he could give us a few days off.”

“Chief, you don’t get paid. You can take off whenever you like.”

“That’s true, isn’t it?” Blair asked. 

“You should get paid. I might try and correct that once we get settled.”

“Don’t worry about it now, Jim.”

“You know what I like best about the house?” Jim asked. 

“What?” Blair was dying to know. 

“The master bedroom is on the main floor with its own bathroom so we can have privacy.”

Blair wiggled his eyebrows up and down, making Jim laugh. 

Jim called Simon and Blair called Megan. Jim had more fun watching Blair tell Megan the news. He was so dramatic and enthused that anyone would want the chance to live there by the time Blair was down telling them about it.

Blair got off the phone and said, “Megan said she can move in this weekend. And she’ll gladly help us move into our new place.”

“That’ll be perfect. We can get things situated tomorrow for Maggie and Beth. We’ve got to stop by the lawyers for the paperwork for Social Security. This is all going to be a shock to their system. But a good shock, right, Chief?”

“Yup, it’s going to be a good shock.”

*

Every night, Maggie and Beth came over and ate dinner with Jim, Blair and Cooper. So it was no surprise when they showed up for dinner that night. Beth hugged Blair when he opened the door and asked, “What are we having for dinner?”

“Jim made chicken and dumplings. It’s delicious. Wait until you taste it. And once we’re eating, we have some news for the three of you.”

Maggie immediately thought it was something bad and said, “It’s not a big deal if you can’t take us to Social Security tomorrow. I’ll try and do it myself.”

“Maggie, don’t automatically think it’s something bad. It’s something good,” Blair said, happily. 

Beth said, “Tell us. I’m excited about the news.”

Cooper smiled and said, “Come on, hurry it up, man.”

“You sounded just like Blair when you said that,” Jim said, snickering. 

Jim went on and told them all about the house and that they would each have their own room, lots of bathrooms and plenty of room for family time. He then told Maggie what school district it was in which made her smile big time. She had wanted Beth to go to that school in the worst way, but they weren’t in that district. 

Beth asked, “Is the school far from the house? If it’s close, can I walk to and from school?”

“We’ll all discuss that when the time comes,” Blair said, “but tomorrow we’re taking you two to the Social Security Office so Maggie can get a check monthly and work fewer hours. There will be no rent to pay, but Jim will expect house rules followed.”

Cooper said, “Dibs on the biggest bedroom upstairs. Grandpa said something the other day about it was a perfect room for me. I didn’t know what he was talking about. Now, I do.”

Maggie said, “I don’t believe that you’re willing to take me and Beth in with the rest of you. We’re so darn lucky. Thank you for being here for us.”

“Thank you from me too, Jim and Blair,” Cooper said, grinning widely. 

“I get my own room?” Beth asked. 

“You all get your own room. We’ll go over all the house rules once we move in and get settled. I’m so happy with our family. Thanks for agreeing to this, all of you,” Jim rambled. 

While Jim and Blair did the dishes, the three kids sat at the table and worked on homework. Jim thought it was the most peaceful thing he could ever hope to see and feel. 

Blair smiled at all of them and was so proud of his new family. Soon, they would embark on a new course, and it was going to be great. 

TBC


End file.
